


A Demonic Lover

by TheElvenAvenger (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheElvenAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renzo Shima is as straight as any boy could be, but after a teacher catches him with porn at lunch, he's forced to see a certain demon principal about it. What will Shima do when he starts to gain feelings for his best friends older brother. Find out inside. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~chapter 1~

Mephisto Pheles x Renzo Shima

Summary: Renzo Shima is as straight as any boy could be, but after a teacher catches him with porn at lunch, he's forced to see a certain demon principal about it. What will Shima do when he starts to gain feelings for his best friends older brother. Find out inside.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters.

Chapter One:

Renzo's day started out as normal as usual, he got up ate breakfast and walked to his first class with his two buddies Rin Okumura and Bon aka Ryuji Suguro. 

Rin was babbling about Shiemi's crush on Yukio and how it wasn't fair, while Bon was force to endure the whining. Shima on the other hand was listening to blasting loud music behind them, mouthing the words to Nickelback S.E.X.

Bon and Rin heard the music word for word it was that loud they looked at each other and nodded deciding to tell the pink haired teen.

Bon tapped Shima's shoulder causing the him to pull the headphones off his head and let them rest on his shoulders. The music was louder now that the headphones weren't on Shima's head.

"Yeah Bon?" asked Shima, Rin frowned "dude you'll go deaf if you listen to your music that loud." Bon nodded "yeah, we could here every word to the song." 

Shima sighed his friends were worrywarts, but he complied to they're request to turn it down some. Renzo looked up at the sky "looks like it's gonna rain." Rin looked up at the near black sky and nodded "yeah we better hurry to class before it starts pouring."

Renzo smiled he loved when it rained and thundered really hard, he didn't know why but it made him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

As they walked into class a flash of light hit the ground about half a mile away and Renzo grinned and yelled slap Rin's arm with the back of his hand "whoa! Did you see how close that was?" Bon raised an eyebrow at his excited friend. 

The teacher walked in and sighed "morning class." The class replied with a good morning to the teacher, Renzo felt lucky he was next to the window. 

"We're not doing anything important today so you may work on any other class work you have for today." The teacher said. Renzo raised his hand and the teacher pointed at him "can we listen to our iPods?" The teacher sigh "just don't let me hear it and you'll be fine."

Renzo smiled 'rainy days rock!' he thought to himself as he pulled out his blue iPod touch, even if he was poor his parents still managed to get him the expensive device for Christmas last year.

He plugged in his headphones and played Blutengel: You Walk Away while he stared out the window, he wondered what his friends would think if they heard him listen to a band that sang about the devil as if he were a good guy.

Renzo shrugged 'they'd probably assume I worship satan... Idiots' he thought to himself, he only listen to them because their music was good and sometimes related to his feelings.

As lunch rolled around, Renzo sighed he'd be alone for lunch today. 

Rin was going to tutoring with a cute girl, Bon and Konokomaru were helping Izumo and Paku put up fliers for the school dance coming up, Shiemi was studying with Yukio for her entrance exam, and Takara was not a talkative kid at all and his puppet wasn't friendly either.

Renzo sat in the classroom deciding not to eat lunch, instead he pulled out his porn mag and began to look at it. He propped up his feet and smirked at the naked girls.

The teacher walked to the back of the classroom to help a student and after helping the said student he began to walk up the aisle between Renzo and a empty desk.

The teacher stood behind the pink haired teen and frowned clearing his throat, Renzo jumped and hid the magazine. The man held out his hand "you know the rule Renzo Shima give me the inappropriate magazine!" 

Renzo frowned and grumble to himself "yeah so you can go jerk off to my mag..." He muttered. The older man snared "what was that Mr. Shima?!" 

Shima flinched he didn't think the teacher heard him, "I'm writing you up a referral and you can give it to the director yourself!" 

Student laughed at Renzo and began to whisper about him. The older man handed him the referral with the porn mag stapled to it. Shima frowned taking it and leaving the classroom. 

Shima walked through the hall grumbling something under his breath, he looked out the window and stopped upon seeing Rin and a cute girl laughing and eating lunch at the fountain with Bon and Konokomaru as well.

Shima gritted his teeth 'they lied...' He kicked the wall and continue to the principal's office. He couldn't believe they lied to him, weren't they his friends? Renzo stopped in front of the door that belonged to the principal's office.

Renzo sighed before knocking on the hard wood door, when he heard the principal voice tell him to come in he gulped and walked in. The principal sat in a rather fancy chair behind a nice wooden deck. 

The office looked like it was decorated by a female, with the color pink being the main color of a few pieces of expensive furniture including the couches. Shima sighed and walked towards the deck, he handed the demonic principal the referral and wait to be scolded.

Mephisto grinned as he read the referral, he looked at the book that was stapled underneath. 

Mephisto whistled "my my you are naughty~" Shima blushed and looked away "shut up and tell me what my punishment is." 

Mephisto set the magazine down and chuckled "well first off you won't be getting this back and second you will serve your detention in my office tomorrow at lunch." 

Shima looked at the grinning demon and frown "why in your office?" Mephisto flip open the magazine and saw few naked girls and more man on man action. Mephisto closed it and sighed "because we're going to have a nice long chat about this porn magazine and why you shouldn't have this at school." 

Shima grumbled to himself, and nodded "fine whatever!" Mephisto heard beeping and looked down at his Ramen cup smiled "oh it's done." 

Shima rolled his eyes "can I go now?" Mephisto looked up at the pink haired student, noodles hanging out of his mouth before being slurped in. 

Mephisto shallowed and nodded "yes you may." Renzo walked over towards the door "oh and Mr. Shima don't be late tomorrow." Shima opened the door and walked out leave the principal alone.

Amaimon puffed out of the small hamster form, and stared at the door his brother was grinning at "it seem to me like you've taken a interest in that boy." Amaimon said with no emotion.

Mephisto spun in his chair and chuckled loudly "oh dear brother I've always had an interest in young Renzo Shima~" 

"Aniue mating season starts tomorrow." Mephisto stopped his chair "oh my, I guess I forgot." Mephisto stood up in front of the large window and watch Renzo walk towards classes and grinned "I actually plan on participating in this years mating season." 

Amaimon looked at Mephisto with hopeful eyes "does that mean I can?" he asked. Mephisto looked back at Amaimon and frowned "no you're not responsible enough to take care of a mate let alone a child." 

Amaimon frowned and crossed his arms pouting like a little kid, "it's not fair I am too, besides I had my eyes on a candidate!" Mephisto blinked rather surprised had Amaimon plan this mating season and already had someone on his mind to bear his child.

Amaimon chewed on his thumb nail "I just have to wait until she her drunkest." Mephisto tripped and fail out of shock, he quickly jumped up and yelled at Amaimon "are you planing to impregnant Miss Kirigakure! Do you want retard children?" 

Amaimon blinked and stopped chewing his nail, "whatever do you mean Aniue?" Mephisto felt the blood vessel in his head pulse with rage at his brother's ignorance "she be drink alcohol while pregnant I thought you'd have a better choice that her!" 

Amaimon deadpanned looking at his older brother "you think I didn't think of that possibility. I'll watch her every move and make sure no beer is consumed." 

Mephisto was shocked Amaimon thought that far ahead, usually his little brother was less prepared and just jumped into things.

Mephisto sighed as much as he hated this he agreed to let Amaimon participate. The younger demon king jumped up and down "yay! Thank you Aniue!"

Meanwhile, Shima was getting scolded by Bon and Konokomaru for reading porn at school, Shima rolled his eyes "Bon can we talk about this later, we really need to get to cram." Bon sighed and agreed, the boys walked toward a door with a keylock and put the special key in the lock and turned it.

Shima sighed as they walked into the cram class, and sat down. Yukio spoke up as soon as everyone was seated, "going evening class." Yukio said while writing something on the chalkboard. 

"Mating Season is starting tomorrow, so I'll will be teaching you the basics on a Demon's Mating Season. Rin you need to pay attention today this is very important." Yukio looked at his older brother with a hint of worry, Rin nodded as to say he's ready.

"First of all a Demon's mating season only lasts a week and only happens once every 5 years." Yukio said loudly so everyone could hear.

Yukio continued with the lesson, "as you may have guessed there are dominant demons and submissive demons. The dominants are always a male there has never been a recorded dominant female. The submissive however can be both male and female."

"A dominant demon has the ability to create a temporary womb connected to the rectum on male humans, while submissive male demons alway have this but are only able to reproduce during mating season. Any questions so far?"

Rin raised his hand and Yukio nodded at him "so is that dominant and submissive thing the same with half demons" 

Yukio nodded "yes the only ones who go effected be mating season would be quarter demons and demon descendants."

Rin frowned worriedly "so am I a dominant or submissive demon?" Yukio looked at Rin with a sadden gaze "Sir Pheles said you are a Submissive demon. So tomorrow and the days after that, I'll have to keep an even closer eye on you" 

Renzo eyes widened remembering tomorrow he had detention. In the principal's office. And the principal's a Demon! Shima jumped up and yelled "he's planning to RAPE ME!!"

Bon turned to look at Shima with worry "who?!" Renzo looked panicked "the director! I have detention in his office alone!! Oh Buddha kill me!!"

Yukio felt a tick mark appear on his for head, "SIT DOWN MR. SHIMA!"  

Renzo sat down quickly and shut up, Yukio glared at Shima and spoke "first off I doubt sir Pheles is planning to rape you and second you have detention  for a reason and third of all the original detention teacher is out on maternity leave and they haven't found someone well suited enough to replace her yet."

Renzo looked down and didn't say anything, he just sat there quietly. Yukio sighed and wrote up a referral for disrupting class, Shima slammed his head on the deck 'great another referral!' 

Shima sighed, why did life have to start kicking him in the ass now. A load thundering sound came from outside and Shiemi jumpped at the loud crash of thunder, this made Renzo smirk. Oh how he loved thunder.

Yukio looked outside and sighed "class it look like a huge storm has rolled is so I will be using this infinity key to get you all home safely." Yukio said holding up a fancy looking key.

Shiemi and Izumo jumped as thunder struck harder this time, Renzo on the other hand looked happy as can be, so happy that you'd swear there were flowers spinning next to him. 

Rin and Bon wonder why Renzo like this stormy weather so much, but they never thought to ask. 

As soon as class ended as promised Yukio took everyone home to either their dorm or in Shiemi's case their home.

Renzo walk up the stairs with Bon and Konokomaru after dinner, talking about how nice it was of Yukio to take them to their dorm. The three boys walked into their shared dorm room and decided it had been a long day, so they skip shower and just to bed, hell they could take their showers in the morning.

Bon and Konokomaru went to sleep slight faster then normal, while Renzo was to hyper to sleep. The pink haired teen decided to listen to music at a decent volume until he got sleepy.

Shima had listened to about 12 songs before falling asleep while listening to Kamelot March of Mephisto, thinking how ironic was it that his principal's name was Mephisto.

~Renzo's dream~ (slightly mature so if you wanna skip than skip) 

"Um Sir Pheles are you sure we should be doing this?" Renzo asked slightly worried. Mephisto grinned and kissed the teen's neck before looking up at the boy who was straddling him.

"Didn't you say you were a bit curious about being with another man?~" the demon asked as he slid Renzo's school shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor leaving the T-shirt with the odd explanation Mark logo on.

Renzo blushed "yes I did but..." Mephisto slipped a gloved hand up Renzo shirt "but what?~" Shima moaned as a gloved finger slid softly over his nipple, this made the demon grin.

Mephisto pulled the boy's shirt up so he could see the boy's small pink knobs "bite and hold your shirt." Mephisto ordered. 

Shima nodded slight and bit his shirt holding it up for the demon. Mephisto grinned before attack one of the sensitive knobs with his silver tongue. (Silver tongue is an expression for great liar for those of you who don't know)

~end of dream~

Renzo gasped awake the hell did he just dream of? His headphone lay on the floor still play music, he slowly tried to pick it up and notice a tightness in his boxer briefs. He looked down a saw his glorious traitor standing tall. How? Why? He wasn't gay so why was he hard after a dream like that?!

Renzo sighed and decided to ignore his arousal, it didn't deserve to have the attention. Renzo turn over and frowned, why did he dream something like that? Shima sighed and closed his eyes, to get back to sleep which he eventually did.

A/N: done! Hope you like it please like comment and follow this story for more! Oh and I am kinda in a jam whether or not I should make Renzo preggers or not in later chapters. So help me out by leaving your thoughts in a comment/review.~ again thanks for reading and hope to see you again in the next chapter! Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: again I do not own Blue Exorcist or it's characters.

A/N: sorry It took so long to write this, I'm really trying to get chapters done as soon as possible. I just got my first job so I'm always busy.

Amaimon walked into Mephisto office early in morning and said "Mating season's started an hour ago brother," Mephisto looked up at Amaimon and deadpanned "yes I know, why are you reminding me."

Amaimon shrugged he figured his brother would say that, Mephisto was never one to participate in the mating season but this season was different. Mephisto had his eyes on one of his students and that student had detention today with him.

Amaimon stretched yawning a little before walking towards the door "well I'll see you later Aniue," Amaimon said opening the door and leaving. Mephisto didn't look up to see his brother leave, he just continued his work. 

The green haired demon sat in a tree and watched his target go about her business, which consisted of chugging a beer or two. He frowned, Amaimon didn't quite understand why she enjoyed the bitter beverage. He couldn't stand it, beer made him gagged and cringe with disgust every time he try to consume it.

Shura laughed with a colleague as they talked about last nights episode of world's dumbest. Amaimon sighed and whined with impatience as the females began to giggle about girly things like crushes. 

Soon the woman left only to be replace with a man, Amaimon rolled his eyes at the conversation about his brother Rin's progress. The man smiled at Shura as she talked about how tired she was. Amaimon glared as he moved hair out of her eyes, "maybe you should relax more, Shura. How about you and me relax together tonight?" Amaimon frowned 'why the hell is he getting so close?! That woman is mine!' He thought to himself.

Shura grumble "oh shut up Shiki, you know I'm not interested in dating my colleagues." Shiki frowned and pushed her against the wall "oh come on, don't lie to yourself." Shiki whispered in her ear as he pinned her, Shura squirmed to get away but his grip was to strong. 

Shiki kissed her neck and Shura yelled "cut it out jackass!" Amaimon had seen enough to want to kill the man named Shiki. He jumped down from the tree and quickly got behind the man. Shiki began to fondle Shura's breasts cause her to moan unwillingly. 

Amaimon quickly round house kicked him in the head sending Shiki flying, Shura eyes widened at Amaimon 'did this demon just save me?!' Amaimon sneered "she said to stop, didn't she?!" Shiki trembled and screamed running away Amaimon rolled his eyes "pathetic..."

Shura frowned "I thought you were supposed to be dead, Amaimon." Amaimon turned to look at the female exorcist, Shura frowned "why'd you help me?" Amaimon stepped closer "because he's not me..." before Shura could say anything more Amaimon moved in and stoled her lips.

Shura's eyes widened as the demon king of earth kissed her with gentle yet lustful movements. Amaimon nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to moan, Amaimon took this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. 

Shura squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push Amaimon off, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. The feeling of the foreign muscle roaming her mouth caused her to moan more, Amaimon slipped one his hands down to her hips and one to the dip in her back, pulling her closer to him pressing his groin to her pelvis. 

Amaimon pulled away when he felt her try to gasp for air, lust filled Amaimon's eyes but Shura's were filled with both anger and lust. Shura pulled her sword out "BASTARD!! DONT TOY WITH ME!!" Amaimon jumped back as she swung at him.

Amaimon jumped into a tree "you really do interest me, one minute you like it the next you're mad." Shura glared "who said I liked it?!" Amaimon blinked "you're body of course can't you feel the warm wetness, it smells nice." Shura flinched 'wait... Now you mention it I do feel it now. SHIT! HOW?!' She thought to herself.

Amaimon looked away at the rising sun "students will be out soon, sorry I gotta go now but I will come back to you later" Shura eyes widened as he disappear "HEY GET BACK HERE!! Dammit!!"

Shura was pissed not only at Amaimon but at herself. Shura would never admit that she like Amaimon's kiss but her body said it all. 'Dammit how could that dam demon arouse me so much!' She asked herself walking away from the area. 

Shura laid down at the fountain and rested her eyes to try and rid herself of that arousing memory of her and the Demon king of earth getting way too intimate.

\-----

Renzo yawned as he woke up, he got dressed like normal and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Shima sighed in relief as enter his first class, the day was starting out normal so far beside seeing two hobgoblins fucking in a bush on the way to class.

Renzo whined as class went by very slow, he just wanted to get to lunch and get detention over with. The teacher was teaching them about safe sex which usually got him giggling every time the teacher said sex, vagina, penis, or anus. 

Renzo snickered when a young girl ask why condoms look like balloons, the teacher sighed and answered the stupid question. The teacher showed a video on child development and Renzo shivered as the watch a video on child birth. Of course they had a few student who didn't get the slips signed so they didn't have to suffer and watch the bloody birth of a baby.

Lunch came and Renzo whined "Aw man is it that time already?" After the sex ed class Shima had become reluctant to go to the devilish principal's office.

Renzo had stood in front of Mephisto's office and hesitantly knocked, the boy walked in when told he could. "Alright I'm here." Mephisto smiled "yes I see that. Now first let me ask you are you having sexual curiosity?" Renzo blushed "eh? W..what do you m..mean?" 

Mephisto smiled "are you curious about what it's like to be with another man?" Renzo jumped "what?! N..no why would you ask that?!" Mephisto opened the porn mag to a marked page with two hot men fucking. Renzo blushed as Mephisto continued flipping through the book "you see these page were marked when I went to look there want you were bring to school."

Renzo covered his crotch "I was a..a little" Mephisto smiled "come here Renzo dear" Shima got up and walked around the deck "yes s..sir?" Mephisto noticed the younger boy was covering his arousal, the smell of arousal just covered Renzo. 

Mephisto patted his lap and Renzo slow straddled him 'what am I doing?! What the hell's going on?!' Renzo thought to himself.

"Um Sir Pheles are you sure we should be doing this?" Renzo asked slightly worried. 'Wait didn't I say that in my dream?!' Mephisto grinned and kissed the teen's neck before looking up at the boy who was straddling him.

"Didn't you say you were a bit curious about being with another man?~" the demon asked Renzo eyes widened 'did I have a premonition last night?' Mephisto slid Renzo's school shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor leaving the T-shirt with the odd explanation Mark logo on.

Renzo blushed "yes I did but..." Mephisto slipped a gloved hand up Renzo shirt "but what?~" Shima moaned as a gloved finger slid softly over his nipple, this made the demon grin. "Ah.. This is wr..wrong!" 

Mephisto pulled the boy's shirt up so he could see the boy's small pink knobs "bite and hold your shirt." Mephisto ordered, lust filled the demon eyes which kinda scared Renzo. 

Shima nodded shakily and bit his shirt holding it up for the demon. Mephisto grinned before attack one of the sensitive knobs with his silver tongue causing Renzo to moan.

Mephisto sucked hard on the latter's nipple. Renzo felt tears well up as he moaned harder, Mephisto stopped and unbuttoned his and Renzo pants. Renzo gritted teeth to stop from moan as Mephisto pulled his length out of his pants. 

Mephisto pulled his own limp length out and looked Renzo "you'll have to arousal me, strip out of you're pants" Renzo did as told and slowly slide them off "now get on your knees and suck me off." Renzo froze he'd never imagine the principal'd be so large. 

Renzo got on his knees and blushed 'that's never gonna fit inside me!' He thought as he gripped the thick member, Renzo slowly licked up and down the underside of the monstrous length. 

Renzo swirled his tongue around the tip before take it in his mouth "ah yes that's a good boy." Mephisto said encouraging Renzo. The younger boy moaned and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Mephisto breathed out breathy moans as Renzo sped up.

Renzo stopped and pulled away panting, when Mephisto was finally fully erect. Mephisto helps Renzo up to lead him to the pink couch and lay him down. Mephisto smiled leaning in to kiss the student while, he pushed a finger into Renzo's tight entrance.

"Ah n..no we can't!" Renzo said trying to push the demon king off, but Mephisto was to strong. Mephisto smiled kissing Renzo's neck as he moved his gloved finger in and out. 

Renzo felt tears fall from his eyes and moaned, as Mephisto sucked on the sensitive part of his neck leaving a hickey. Mephisto pulled away from the teen's neck and slowly added another finger, Renzo's eyes widened as he felt his virgin entrance being stretched. 

"Ah.. It..h..hurts ah" Shima moaned squeezing his eyes shut, Mephisto removed his fingers and positioned himself at Renzo's entrance. 

Shima yelled out in pain as Mephisto pushed his large member into his tight virginity. Mephisto smiled as the boy gripped his clothed chest, Renzo eyes widened as the demon quickly thrusted himself all the way into his ass. 

"AH ST..STOP..AH N..NOT YET!!" Renzo pleaded as he felt Mephisto move out.

Mephisto stopped knowing if he were to impregnant Renzo Shima, he couldn't have the soon to be mother of his child think this as rape. 

After a few minutes, Renzo was finally used to the feeling of being filled and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and and kissed him letting him know he was ready.

Mephisto licked Renzo's boy to lip demanding entry which was willingly granted to him. Shima moaned into the kiss as his lover slowly moved in and out of him. 

Mephisto pulled from the kiss and thrusted more looking for that spot that would have Renzo screaming in ecstasy.

"Aaah th..there what was that?!" 

Mephisto grinned and thrusted into that spot again causing Renzo to scream a pleasure filled moan. The demon continued to hit the young boys sensitive prostate, each time faster and with a little more force. 

Renzo became so over run by pleasure, he could no long keep his tongue in his mouth as he moaned. Mephisto groaned as Renzo's ass squeezed around his length. 

Renzo felt tears of pleasure run down his face as he moaned and looked down at his ass being fucked violently by his new demon lover. 

"AH Sir Pheles... Ah more ah" he cried out "fill me up with your seed, I want it all!" Renzo couldn't believe he was actually saying these things 'but if he fills me up, I'll get pregnant!' He thought to himself.

The young teens thoughts were interrupted by Mephisto's panting voice "I'm not sure you can take my whole load.~" he teased. 

Renzo moaned louder "AAH I'm gonna cum!" Mephisto groaned and thrusted into Shima hard on last time and shot his load deep inside him. Renzo came soon after and panted falling limp from exhaustion.

Renzo panted and moaned rolling his hips with Mephisto still inside, the demon king smiled "you have class in seven minutes, we can go again." Mephisto heard the boy whine with disapproval "But I'll make you a deal~" he added.

Renzo looked up at his sexy lover with interest "what kind of deal?" Renzo asked. Mephisto pulled out and handed Renzo his clothes "if you want on Saturdays you can come to my mansion at the top of the hill~" 

Renzo smiled looking innocent and nervous and pulled his boxers and pant up and looked at Mephisto "d..does this mean we're lovers?" The demon principal kissed Renzo's soft lips slowly moving his lips. Renzo blushed bright red as Mephisto pulled away "does that answer you question?~" The young exwire nodded and straddled his lover to give his demonic lover a loving hug. 

Mephisto smiled as Renzo laid his head on his shoulder, the demon wrapped his arms around his human lover and smiled. Renzo pulled from the hugged and quickly kissed Mephisto and smiled "well I gotta go or I'll be late." 

Renzo got up putting his T-shirt on and winced in pain "ah.. Ow ow!" he whined rubbing his lower back and butt. Mephisto got up and helped his lover put on his school shirt and kissed his cheek "the pain will go away in an hour or two." Renzo nodded and walked towards the door "bye... See you Saturday..." 

Renzo ran into the gym's changing room and notice Bon still changing out "hey Bon, how was lunch?" The boy with two toned hair looked at his friend changing but soon regretted as saw the small drizzle of whitish clear liquid run down Shima's inner thigh, but he still couldn't help asking. 

Bon turned to Shima to ask but was distracted by three of his classmate pointing at Shima's thighs and sneering "fuck we have a faggot in here..." One of the boys muttered, "how do you know that's cum?" Another asked "it not water because look at how thick and white it is" the boy answered.

Rin ran in and began to strip "shit sorry I'm late, I was being scolded for falling asleep again!" Rin quickly changed into his gym shorts and shirt but stopped as he heard the three boys "by the looks of it it's coming out of his ass." Said the tall one "I knew the porn was a cover for him" one grumbled Rin looked at Renzo and noticed him tremble and looked down at his thigh and his eyes widened.

Renzo quickly dressed and walked out, while Rin growled with angry as the boys got louder. "Thank god he's gone now, I hate gays they're so disgusting and weird." One boy said "let's hope he dies soon of aids or something." They laughed and Bon couldn't stand it anymore.

Rin yelled before Bon could say anything "you guys shut you mouth! Shima's my friend and I won't sit here and listen to you bastards talk about him like he don't have feelings!" The boys glared at Rin "your friends with that faggot ugh gross. I heard gays attract demons and shit like that so keep your faggot friend away from us." 

Rin clenched his fist but Bon spoke up before he could "CALL SHIMA A FAGGOT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!" The boys laughed and looked at Bon with a huge smirk "Renzo Shima is a FAG-GOT~" 

Rin and Bon growled and ran towards the boys fists ready to be thrown. Konokomaru went to get the new gym teachers but was surprised when he saw Kinzo and Juzo, Renzo's older brothers with the coach uniforms on "Juzo, Kinzo, are you guys the new gym teachers?!" 

Juzo smiled "yup Sir Pheles asked for us personally." Konokomaru shock his head "that's not important right now Bon and Rin are fight some guys in the locker room. Juzo and Kinzo's eyes widened "what?!" 

When the two Shima brothers entered they saw Bon take a hit to the cheek bone, and Bon punched back and knocked the guy on his ass. Rin head butted the guy he was fighting and broke his nose. The ring leader growled while Bon walked over "Don't you... EVER TEASE SHIMA!!" Bon yelled punching the locker next to the boy's head.

Juzo yelled "OI! What's this about?" Bon looked at Juzo and his eyes widened "Juzo? Kinzo? What are you doing here?" Kinzo grinned "we're the new gym teachers. And by the way you 5 are so in trouble" 

Bon and Rin sighed as they walked to the principal's office, Rin opened the door not only was Mephisto their but so was the paladin and shura "oh never mind we'll come another time" Rin said trying to sneak back out "No, we were only talking about the next cram exams. Is that blood I smell?" 

Rin gulped and Bon handed the referral to the demon "YOU BROKE SOMEONE NOSE?!" Mephisto yelled "hey in my defense one he deserved it and two he started it!" Rin replied while Arthur glared at him, Bon spoke up "we warned them not to call our friend Renzo Shima a faggot, but they did it anyway." 

Mephisto sighed "I'm sorry but I have to suspend both of you and because you both threw the first punch and they didn't and only punch back for self defense, so they will get detention", Rin slammed his hands down "but the were bullying Shima, and I haven't seen Shima since he ran off!" 

Mephisto blinked "what?" Bon nodded "was in gym when we were leaving, he's still in his gym clothes somewhere." Shura got up "I'll go find him." She said leaving. 

Shima laid in his bed listening to his music with an emotionless stare, a knock came at the door but he didn't hear it. Shura sighed and opened the door and saw Shima, he looked like he lost all emotion. 

Shima looked at Shura and took off his headphones and the song The Nobodies by Marilyn Manson blared out of the headphones. 

Shura sighed "you alright kid?" Shima nodded "you don't seem alright." Shura held out her hand come on your friend are worried and in the principal office, Shima gave confused look "why are they there?" Shura helped him up "they started a fight with those guys that bullied you." 

Shima walked into Mephisto office and looked at Rin and Bon "why did you guys fight them?" Bon looked at Renzo and saw the blank emotionless stare. 

Bon gave worried look "because we know you're not gay." Shima had a shade over his eyes "I'm sorry Bon but you're wrong you don't know... I am a disgusting faggot. I always had more of a thing for guys. The porn and the asking out girls left and right was a cover up. I'm sorry I lied to you." 

Rin smiled "who cares if you're gay, I'm bilingual" Bon facepalmed "Okumura do you even know what bilingual means." Rin frowned "yeah it mean you like both boys and girl!" 

Mephisto pitched the bridge of his nose "that's bisexual you idiot bilingual mean you speak two or more languages fluently." Rin blinked "really I thought bisexual meant you had both genders" Bon facepalmed again "that's a hermaphrodite, really how stupid are you?" Arthur sighed "how is this idiot going to ever be a Paladin?"

Shima began to giggle which turned into laughter "hahahaha" everyone blinked "Shima you okay?" Shima stopped laughing and smiled nodding "yeah thanks to Okumura I feel better now" 

Mephisto smiled at Shima he could sense Renzo body beginning to change, meaning Renzo would be in for a whole new experience.

A/N: done hope you guys like it don't forget to like and leave a comment on you thoughts. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: ugh okay I don't own anything not the characters, not the anime, and not even the manga! There I said it.

A/N: I'm so very sorry for making you wait *bows* I'll try to write the chapters faster, anyway thank you everyone for your support here's chapter 3.... Finally! :D

 

Amaimon frowned at the calendar in his brother's office, there were only two more days left of mating season and he still hasn't mated with Shura.

Amaimon grumbled "this is becoming way too irritating." Mephisto looked at Amaimon with curiosity "what's becoming way too irritating?" He asked.

Amaimon shook his head "never mind I'm going out, you Need anything?" Mephisto shook his head "nope, don't get into to much trouble now." Mephisto warned, Amaimon nodded at his brother.

Amaimon had walked around Academy Town three times looking for Shura, but had no luck. He was about to turn and head home when he heard a drunken voice he knew well.

The Earth King ran in the direction of the voice and found Shura trying and failing to push a drunk guy off her. "OI!! I told ya ta stop you bag a poop!" Amaimon rolled his eyes and help her throwing the man aside and pick shura up bridal style.

Shura frowned and hiccuped "oi what're you doin here! Are you tryin ta be my knight in shining armor or somethin?" Shura said loudly while poking Amaimon's chest.

Shura stopped and poked his chest again "well somebody's got some nice peckers *hic*" Amaimon blushed a little this made Shura laugh "look I made 'im blush!" She yelled. 

Amaimon jumped up to a roof top and began make his way home. He wasn't gonna let this chance slip him by.

Shura was loud and laughed the whole way there. Amaimon stopped at the front door and Shura looked the place over "heeey isn't this Mephisto's place... I thought you slept under a rock... Pff hahaha" Amaimon's eye twitched she was really starting to piss him off.

Amaimon walked in then looked at shura "do you like wine or just beer?" Shura smiled "are you tryin to suduce me with beer?" She asked poking his chest. 

Amaimon kept a blank stare, and Shura smiled "get both~" Amaimon nodded told the butler to bring both beer and wine to his room. Amaimon carried Shura to his room, when he walked in the beer and wine were there in a large quantity.

Amaimon put shura down who ran straight for the beer, "oi what's this one it's different from the rest." She said showing it to Amaimon. The demon took it with a shrug and cracked it open to sniff it "strawberry flavored vodka in a can."

Shura's eyes widened "let me have it that shits expensive!" Amaimon took a sip and got closer to Shura who was sober enough to know what was about to happen. 

Amaimon lifted Shura's chin and kissed her passing the vodka into her mouth. Shura blushed and swallowed the alcohol, but Amaimon continued to kiss her.

The demon licked at her bottom lip demanding she let him in, which was granted due to a gasp for air. Shura felt the pink muscle attack hers and dance around in her mouth.

Amaimon set down the canned vodka and allowed his hands to wonder. Shura moaned into the kiss when Amaimon hands massaged her sensitive sides. 

Shura pushed from the kiss and gasped for air, Amaimon attacked the female exorcist's neck. He kissed and licked the flesh of her neck while slowly sliding her jacket off her shoulders.

Shura began to feel her womanhood get hot and wiggled and squirmed, Amaimon noticed as he kissed down her neck. Shura gasped as Amaimon took her bikini top off and quickly covered herself "oi what are you doing!" 

Amaimon took off his jacket before taking her hands away from her breasts, Amaimon walked her towards the bed. When they reached the large bed, the green haired demon pushed her onto it and pinned Shura's hands with one of his hands and fondled her breast with the other. 

Shura bit her lip to keep from moaning but this only made him touch her more. Amaimon hand slither from her breast to the button and zipper to her shorts. 

Shura began to wiggle and squirm "hey! Stop this right now Amaimon!" She yelled. Amaimon looked up at her "you say stop but your womanhood's more truthful than you." He said rubbing her through her shorts, Shura blushed bright red as she moaned.

Shura felt her shorts leave her hip and looked down at Amaimon who wasn't holding her hands anymore and was instead looking at her clothed womanhood.

Amaimon looked at her "look how wet you are... You must really enjoy this~" he teased, shura opened her mouth to protest but no word came out as she moaned loudly as Amaimon licked her vagina through her panties.

Amaimon frowned "these are in the way." He said before ripping her panties off, Amaimon looked at her with lust and hunger as he moved close. 

Shura covered her face "stop staring.." Amaimon complied and licked her in between her folds, Shura's eyes widened "ah stop that's ah dirty!" She said in between moans. 

Amaimon put his hands on her thighs and used his thumbs to part her folds, Amaimon licked her and without warning thrust his tongue into Shura's virginity.

Shura moaned loudly and quick gripped Amaimon's head as he swirled his tongue and thrusted it in and out. "Ah ah pl..please ah more" Shura's eyes widened 'did I just beg for more?' She thought to herself. 

Amaimon stopped and undid his tie, vest, shirt, and pants and throw them all to the floor along with his arm warmers and stockings. Shura looked Amaimon over 'wow I didn't think this kid would have any muscle but dam does he ever' she thought. 

Shura saw Amaimon's half erect penis and wiggled knowing where that'll go when he's fully hard. Amaimon moved closer to her head "suck me off." Shura cursed herself as she slowly licked from the base up to the tip.

Amaimon breathed out small moans as Shura swirled her tongue around the tip. Shura took the tip in to her mouth and slowly bobbed her head. Amaimon moaned a little louder and felt himself get harder. 

Shura quicken her pace as she felt him get bigger as he grew harder, Amaimon bucked his hips as she brought him closer and closer to climax. 

Amaimon pulled out and Shura looked at him, as he moved so he was between her leg, Amaimon leaned down and kissed her softly and positioned himself in front of her entrance. 

Shura blushed and kissed back her tongue danced with his, Amaimon slowly pushed his member all the way into her tight womanhood, Shura moaned in pain and pleasure. 

Amaimon pulled from the kiss and pulled out until only the tip was inside and slam back it in taking Shura virginity. Shura screamed out a moan with more pain than pleasure Amaimon stopped and looked her "did I hurt you?" He asked.

Shura looked at him "a little but it was just because I was a virgin..." Amaimon blinked "I'm your first?" Shura frowned "what you disappointed that I've never had sex." 

Amaimon shook his head "no.. This is my first time too" shura deadpanned "liar... You knew exactly what you were doing." Amaimon frowned "you know there's a such thing as porn and yes you can learn from it!"

Shura frowned and turned her head "you can move now." Amaimon nodded and pulled out until only the tip was inside and thrusted into her again, Shura moaned as he continued this.

Shura looked at Amaimon and blushed 'who knew I'd end up giving the demon king of earth my virginity' she thought. Amaimon leaned down and kissed Shura's neck.

Shura moaned louder as Amaimon thrust harder into her "ah Amaimon ah" Amaimon blushed when she moaned his name, shura wrapped her arms around Amaimon's neck pulling him closer to her and moaned his name again.

Amaimon fondled Shura's breast and sucked on one of her nipples and shura blushed she felt weird "ah oh god I think I'm gonna pee!" She yelled but Amaimon didn't stop Shura's womanhood squeezed Amaimon's cock as she came. 

Amaimon slam hard into her womb and filled it completely with his seed. Shura screamed a pleasure filled moan and went limp from exhaustion. 

Amaimon pulled out and laid next to her, pulling the covers over her and himself.

\-----

Renzo sighed as he sat in class waiting for the bell to ring, it was Friday but he didn't care he wanted to see Mephisto. 

The bell rang and Renzo jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Renzo smiled as he finally reach Mephisto's office, Renzo opened the door with a big smile. 

Renzo's smile faded when he saw Arthur talking to Mephisto "so you'll assign the exwires these missions?" Arthur asked "yes they'll have no problem with them~" 

Arthur turned around "oh look here's one now. I'll talk to you in 3 day, Demon." Arthur said and walked towards the door. Renzo quickly moved out of the way. 

As soon as Arthur was out of sight Renzo sighed as he closed the door and locked it. Mephisto raised an eyebrow, Renzo looked at Mephisto "hey I couldn't wait until Saturday sorry." 

Mephisto smiled "well isn't someone impatient~" Renzo smiled and blushed "heh heh sorry but I couldn't wait, it's been 4 days already anyway." 

Mephisto got up and walked over to Renzo "I have a meeting in an hour that I can't be late to." Renzo whined "aw that's no fun" Mephisto leaned down and kissed his student on his soft lips. 

Renzo blushed as his demonic lover seductively kissed him, Mephisto hands massaged Renzo's sensitive sides causing the young teen to moan. 

Mephisto kissed the teen's jaw line to his neck, Renzo moaned "ah m...Mephisto..." The demon grinned as his lover called out for him in a moan. 

Renzo ground his hips against Mephisto's wantonly, the demon grinned and began to undress his human but a knock at the door startled them both. 

Mephisto groaned as the knocking continued "What?!" He snapped, "uh I...I'm sorry b..but Mr. Faust there a really bad fight going on at the fountain..." Mephisto sighed "I be right there just a moment." 

Mephisto looked at Renzo and whispered to him "get dress you're going with me." Renzo smiled and fist pumped the air. 

Mephisto smiled at Renzo as soon as he was fully dressed again, then unlocked and opened the door. The student in the hall was a beautiful female, and Renzo grumbled as Mephisto smiled at her and told her to lead the way.

Mephisto looked at Renzo and nudged him to follow, which Renzo quickly did. When they got there a crowd of student were watching the fight. Mephisto finally got through but frowned at the sight Rin had been knocked unconscious while Bon was panting bleeding and tired. Mephisto frowned at the boys from the locker room fight but they had a friend who was about 20 or 23. 

Renzo eyes widened and ran toward his friends "Bon Rin what happen?" The ring leader boy whispered to the man, the older man grinned and slung his metal bat at Renzo. 

Mephisto growled as he covered Renzo and took the hit, the demon let go of Renzo and turned to the man. Renzo looked at his lover thankfully and ran to Rin and Bon "guys are you okay?" Bon winced in pain but managed to smile "yeah we'll be okay." Bon looked at Rin and gave a sad look "but we should get Okumura some help." 

Renzo agreed and looked at a random female student "can you get me a first aid kit?" The girl nodded and ran off.

Mephisto glared with a malice grin "why are you on my campus causing trouble for my precious students?" The man snorted "I guess you're that faggot principal my little brother told me about!" 

Renzo watched silently but his eyes widened "Bon get Rin and everyone out of here!" Bon looked at Renzo "why what's wrong?" Mephisto's ear flicked as he listened to his lover warn them about the guns on the man.

Mephisto growled "I WANT ALL MY STUDENT IN THEIR DORMS NOW!!" The student knew it must be serious so they quickly left for the dorms, Renzo helped Bon carry Rin away who finally woke up. 

The man growled "where you think your going..." And before Mephisto could react the man shot Renzo in the of his knee hitting the artery Renzo screamed and fell to the ground, blood began to cover the ground. 

Mephisto growled and gave a look of pure Murder, never had he wanted to torture and kill a human so badly. Mephisto in a spit second had the man in a tight choke hold above his head.

Bon's eyes widened "Shima!" Renzo cried from the horrible pain of being shot, Rin's eyes were wide and filled with fear. Arthur ran over to where gun shot was heard and drew his sword. 

Arthur yelled toward Mephisto not knowing the situation "put him down demon!" Mephisto looked at Arthur unamused "not after he shot my student! No he won a one way ticket to Gehenna!" Arthur frowned and looked for the student and saw Renzo crying and bleed too much to be safe. 

Arthur ran over to the three students and examined Renzo "He's been shot in the back of the knee! Looks like it cut the artery!" He yelled. Mephisto growled portal opened up underneath the man "say hello to satan for me!" 

Mephisto dropped the man into the portal, and snapped his finger causing the other boys to remember nothing and faint.

Mephisto ran over to Renzo biting his wrist and take a mouthful of bleed, Renzo looked at Mephisto "I'm scared... It hurts" Mephisto held Renzo lovingly and kissed him passing the blood into Renzo's mouth who drank it involuntarily. 

Mephisto pulled away with a gasp for air, Renzo's knee began to heal completely. Mephisto smiled as Renzo smiled a little "it doesn't hurt... Thank you" Arthur frowned and stood up "you have a lot to explain demon... But we'll discuss it on a later day."


End file.
